


Un/Expected Events

by Nora_Pretzel_Anon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Pretzel_Anon/pseuds/Nora_Pretzel_Anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall into the underground after looking for you younger sibling, Frisk, who had run away on a night in which you had a bad case of deja vu. You later find Toriel and feel like you known her from somewhere, but you're unable to place it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM! NEW BOOK! This one is going to be less rushed and only be updated when I feel ready to update it. Hope you all enjoy this one better than my other one!

You were laying on the king sized, green, bed, awake. You had an uneasy feeling in your gut, which wouldn’t allow you to sleep peacefully, you’ve learned over the years. You turned to your right side and sighed, looking at the white doors of the large and empty room, it's white walls barren of any pictures or decorations, but you could tell where they once hung. You 'slept' in here when you didn’t feel comfortable sleeping in your own bed, it was your parents room, still hard to believe they’re gone sometimes. You may have been 22, but you still felt like a kid when it came to your emotions, especially when you were alone and had no reason to act mature, not for a job nor to be a role model.

 

You sat up and looked around the blank room, a bit of your (h/c) hair falling into your eyes, obscuring your vision. The two large windows in front of you with only a small section of wall between them allowed the golden light of dawn shine in from the sun which had begun to peek over the horizon.  _ Great  _ you think to yourself, flopping back down onto the bed and rubbing your face  _ another almost sleepless night _ .

 

You had the strange feeling of deja vu, as if you’ve lived through these days before. You’ve learned that when this happens if you sleep you have terrible nightmares of something happening to either you or your younger sibling, who was only seven. When this had happened before you always got a large feeling of dread as time continued afterwards, as if you expected those nightmares to come true. You knew your younger sibling would be getting up soon, but for some reason you thought you wouldn’t see them again, but you didn’t know why. They were just in the other room down the hall, but they felt far away. They seemed as though they were looking forward to today when you tucked them in last night, but you didn’t know why.

 

You got up, the thought of checking up on them kept reappearing in your head, more and more urgent as the seconds ticked on. Your hands started to tremble as you opened the blank door of the mostly empty room and felt a chilly breeze run through the house, which caused you to feel panicked. You shivered as you walked through the hallway, looking down the staircase, which had white walls and light brown stairs and went in a spiral pattern around a windowed wall.

 

To the other side of the staircase was another hallway with three more doors, other than the two you had left behind you, one of them being the blank door which you had walked out of. Once you had reached the end of the next hallway you started peeking through a door that had a tiny crack in between itself and the wall.

 

You looked inside the little room, which was filled with children’s toys and blankets as well as having light blue walls and a tan carpet. This was when the deja vu feeling left you and you felt relieved to be free of it, until, of course, you looked at the bed besides the door where your sibling should have been sleeping and then scanned the room, running in and opening the small closet before running out into the hallway and opening another door, which lead to a bathroom.

 

“FRISK!” You yelled out through the house, trying to calm your nerves. You stand silently for a second before running throughout the rest of the house in a panicked frenzy, finding no clue to where they were besides your front door, which was opened. You wandered back up to their room, looking for your phone, and your gaze caught the book you used to read to them, which was opened on their bedroom floor. Their window was wide open, but it was too high to jump out of, though it gave them a wonderful view of Mt. Ebott.

 

You looked down at the book, it was a children’s multiple storybook, and your sibling’s favorite book. It was opened to their favorite story, one that told the story of the monsters who lived under the local mountain, Mt. Ebott.

 

That’s when it hits you, you know where they’ve gone. You decide to go after them, looking to where you had tucked them in last night. Their light purple bed was made, and their sweater they had was gone from where they had put it, on the bed post. You inhaled and sighed, a tear falling down your face. The deja vu feeling may have been gone, but it was replaced by panic and that terrible gut feeling that told you something was wrong, that they were hurt, or going to be.

 

You walked downstairs, grabbed your thick black coat, and began running in the direction of Mt. Ebott, forgetting you had left your phone somewhere in the house. Forgetting to call the cops. Remembering the nightmare that had plagued you that night before you woke up and laid down in your parents bed. The nightmare of your sibling being gone without a trace, and never seeing them again until the they came out of the mountain, covered in dust, a saddened frown on their face.

 

You ran the nightmare through your head, and for some reason every time you did it had a different outcome, some were better, but that was the one you remembered most. Your sibling with the frown as though they just lost everyone they loved, regret written across their face as they hugged you.

 

You tried to push that nightmare from your mind as you ran past the houses in your neighborhood, heading right for Mt. Ebott, putting on your jacket to protect you from the cool night air, raising the black hood up to keep your hair out of your face.

 

You continued running till you could run no more, the cramps starting to make you gasp in pain, but you still tried to keep up the pace. You reached Mt. Ebott and began to look around for your sibling, calling out their name, “FRISK!” Over and over and over until you felt dizzy, finding a cave and taking shelter in as you looked to the sky, which was gaining a gray look from the clouds rolling in.

 

By now it was noon, but the chilly breeze still stung you as the rain began to fall. You sat down and cried.  _ First mom, then dad, why them too? What did I do to deserve this?  _ You thought before you lay on the floor, defeated as you tried to catch your breath. Your eyes fluttered from lack of sleep and you rubbed your face, but to no avail.

 

Unable to rub away the sleep, you welcomed it, your chest beginning to rise and fall slowly and calmly, unaware of the quit buzzing sound that came from further in the cave as you had no dreams, just sleeping away the pain, the tears which still stained your face, and the horrible nightmare.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

You opened your eyes to darkness, the moon overhead only providing minimal light. It was almost silent except for the noises of the trees, small insects, and night animals around you, as well as the  _ humming? _

 

_ What’s that noise?  _ You thought, looking into the cave. You saw a bit of light at the end of the cave in the direction the humming sound was coming from. Walking over to it you saw vines and a pit at the end. Being careful to step over all the vines you walked closer.

 

The glow was light blue-ish and looked more and more magical as you approached it, but right before you got close enough to look down, something shifted underneath your feet and you looked just in time to see your foot get caught in a vine before you fell into the glowing pit.

 

You didn’t scream, you just fell. Hearing the air in your ears your life flashed before your eyes, a single tear falling from your face. You weren’t afraid of the fall, in fact it felt like you were flying. You closed your eyes and another tear fell as you hit the ground, blacking out.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

When you open your eyes your ears are ringing and pain shoots through your body as you try to move. The room you're in is almost to bright, but you manage. You sit up as everything hurts, but nothing seems to be broken when you test your arms, legs, and torso,  _ well, that’s good at least,  _ you think as you look around.

 

The room’s made of purple bricks and it’s overall just a big room with a hallway to your right. Below you you see a flower bed made up entirely of buttercups and grass. You bring your hand to your face to rub off the scattered pieces of dirt and grass that are stuck to it.

 

You take off your jacket as the air around you is warm and welcoming. You stand up and walk down the hallway,  _ only place to go, anyways _ , you think, walking to a large door. Tying the jacket around your waist, you walk through and on the other side. Inside there’s another grassy place with light shining on it. You look up and see nothing that should provide such light and sit there confused for a while.

 

“Oh, hello there,” said a lady’s voice. It was calm and very motherly, “My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of these ruins,” she continued as you turned around and jumped, a tiny scream echoing around you in the room as you back into the corner, tripping over your own feet as you do.

 

You looked up to see a tall woman covered in white fur with long floppy ears and horns, the feeling of deja vu flashing through you as you looked at her. You feel unsettled by her, but you can’t figure out why. The expression on her face is surprize mixed with a sweet and calming gaze. She’s wearing a long dress made up of white and purple, “Do not be afraid, my child, I will not hurt you,” she says in her sweet voice, which calms you as she walks over, extending her large paw to help you up.

 

You take her paw and she pulls you up as if you weigh almost nothing, “welcome to the ruins, my child,” she says as you stand up, looking at her, worry and surprize written on your face. She smiles warmly and begins to walk towards another door.

 

You walk after her, “U-um, Toriel?” You ask, hoping you got the name right. Due to your surprize a few moments ago you couldn’t quite remember if that was her name, but as she turned around, smiling, you figured you got it correct, “h-have you, uh, seen a child run through here?” You ask her, wondering if perhaps Frisk had run through here, and her smile falters.

 

“Yes, a child ran through here a while ago,” She says, trying to hold her smile, though you could see she was quite upset. She then walked over to a few stone slabs that were sticking up out of the ground, “in each of these rooms you will find many puzzles. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them,” she said, trying to avoid the question as she walked over the four slabs on the outside and flipped a switch, opening the door to the next room.

 

“Where are they?” You ask her as you follow her into the next room, though she seems to ignore you. Here you find a longer room which had several divots in which water flowed by, small wooden bridges ran over them where the path of solid ground stopped.

 

Toriel waited for you in front of the second bridge as you looked around, looking at a slab of stone on the wall that had been engraved with the words ‘Stay on the path’ and you look over, eyes following the path which lead to a lever, which had been marked in yellow.

 

“For this puzzle there are several levers, I have marked the ones you need to flip,” Toriel said. You nodded and walked over and flipped the first one. It flipped down with a small click as you look to the writing besides it “Please flip the lever, -Toriel”.

 

Toriel looked at you proudly and you smiled back as she turned and walked across the wooden bridge, you following not to far behind her to the next levers. There were two this time, but it was easy to figure out which one when you saw the familiar yellow writing besides the first one. You flipped it with another small click and Toriel nodded approvingly before walking to the next room.

 

You looked down to see that the path only went to the first one, and you understood the sign at the beginning of the room. Even without the ‘hints’ from Toriel if you had looked at the path you would have know which lever to flip. You decided to remember to read all the signs.

 

With that in mind you followed Toriel throughout the rest of the ruins, growing tired as she helped you through the puzzles as you fell and dodged. You still didn’t like fighting, even if you never hurt anyone because you acted in the fights, complementing, flirting, and sparing every monster you came into contact with, with help from Toriel when she found out, but you kind of wished she would let you try on your own, like when she made you walk down a long hallway by yourself.

 

Toriel eventually led you to her house, which was really cozy and sweet and smelled of cinnamon and butterscotch. Along your way there you had seen several yellow, star like, glowing things, but didn’t want to fall behind Toriel so you never got to really look at one. Out in the leaves on the left side of her house you saw one and as Toriel went inside you walked over to it.

 

It seemed to glow brighter as you walked closer. You reached out to touch it and heard a soft voice, “Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.”

 

You looked around, confused at what had happened, but found no sign of who had spoken to you and looked at the star again, seeing a screen pop up in front of it which read ‘EMPTY,  LV 0, 0:00, --’. You looked below the words and saw ‘Save’ and ‘Return’. You hovered your hand over the Save option before closing your eyes, looking away, and pushing it, hearing a ding sound when you did. 

 

You looked back to see the screen disappear, not getting a good enough look at it to read the yellow lettering that had taken it over. You shrug and walk inside after Toriel to see her waiting for you by a hallway to the left.

 

You look around to see a living room with a fireplace, dinning table, and chair with a door in the back of the furthest wall. Right in front of you you see a stairway that goes downstairs. All the rooms seem to have a nice tan color to them, except for the hallway, which seems a bit more yellow. 

 

You look back at Toriel who’s smiling warmly, like usual, “Do you smell that?” She asks and you nod, smelling the sweet scents of cinnamon and butterscotch, “It is a cinnamon butterscotch pie!” She said cheerily, holding out her hand, “I have a surprize for you!” She said.

 

You took her hand and she guided you to the first door down the hallway, opening it so you could look inside. The room was small, but pretty, a orange-red coloring throughout the room. It was filled with childish possessions including small shoes, stuffed animals, pictures, and a nice rug covering most of the floor.

 

“You seem tired, my child, please, sleep for a while, will you not?” Toriel asked you, patting your head and walking into the living room. You looked back at her and she picked up a book and sat down in the chair and began reading. 

 

You sighed and walked into the room, closing the door and flopping down on the bed and turning off the lamp besides it, which turned off the one across the room as well. You lay in silence for a while, thinking of where Frisk might be, and hoping they’re safe. 


	2. Out of the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way out of the ruins and find your sibling, but how long till you've lost them yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of the end of this chapter yesterday while cleaning out my cat's litter box. I am glad I did that cause I wouldn't have thought of it if I hadn't.
> 
> Also going through chapters and rewriting them is boring. Especially through the ruins, which I honestly didn't re-read and change anything in them. The ruins probably sucked, but what do I know, I didn't edit it to make it better, so IDK.

You woke up with a jump, gaining a headache from how fast you tried to stand as you fell back onto the bed. The room was mostly dark still, but had enough light to see the pie that was left by your bed. Cinnamon butterscotch, you could smell it’s sweet scent. 

 

You stood up again, slower this time, and looked around the dim room to find your black jacket next to the pie, folded up neatly. You grabbed the pie and your jacket and walked out of the orange-red room, only one thing on your mind.

 

Finding Frisk.

 

The house was at a comfortable temperature as you walked through, all except for the area in front of the staircase, which was slightly cooler and sent a shiver down your spine. You shuddered and walked past, wandering into the living room, pie still in your hand. 

 

You spotted Toriel sitting in the chair and smiled at her as she lowered her book to look at you, “why hello, my child,” she said warmly and motherly.

 

You set the pie and your jacket down on the table and walked over to her, “Toriel?” You asked and she looked up, a sad expression ran across her face when she did, but she smiled to try and hide it, waiting for you to continue speaking.

 

“Where is Frisk? The child who you said ran through here, or at least I think it would be them,” you said, rubbing your arm nervously.

 

She looked away from you, “They left not to long ago. I could not stop them,” she said, you could hear the sadness in her voice.

 

You stood up straighter, “I have to go after them!” You insisted and she looked up at you pleadingly, “their my only family I have left,” you said, looking down at your feet, “please. Without them I’d have no one.”

 

Toriel looked at you and stood up, towering over you once again, and began to walk out of the living room. You watched her walk downstairs and followed her, grabbing your jacket but leaving the pie. It was cooler down there than up in the warmer parts of the house. It was also a lot darker, the walls purple like the ruins beyond the house.

 

You could hear Toriel walking off in the distance and followed the hallways until you reached a big door, Toriel standing in front of it, “These  doors lead to the rest of the underground. If you wish to leave, then please do not come back,” she said, “after what I have been through, I will not stop you. You also seem old enough to make your own decisions.”

 

You walked closer to the door and she turned around to look at you, “it was nice to meet you, my child,” she said, pulling you into a hug, “please, stay safe, and keep your sibling safe, my child.”

 

“____” you said, “my name is _____.”

 

“Watch out, the monsters out there will want your soul, ____,” she said, breaking out of the hug and walking away, “good luck, ___.”

 

You smiled at her as she walked away, leaving you alone in the purple room. You couldn’t help but think that you’ve seen her before, a feeling of jealousy pained through you as you tried to remember. You walked towards the large door, pushing it open to reveal another long hallway, which got brighter as it continued. 

 

You walked down it, reaching another opening and looking inside you found yet another grassy spot with light shining down on it. It was empty, but you felt as though you were being watched. You looked around the room, but saw no one. The door at the end of the room had a chilly breeze running just barely under it which made you shiver again as you put on your jacket.

 

You brushed off the feeling of being watched and walked to the next door, opening it to reveal snow, and freezing cold temperatures. You questioned everything you saw beyond the door, _ trees, snow? How could any of this work underground?  _ You thought to yourself as you walked out, closing the large, purple door behind you.

 

Your jacket didn’t keep out all of the chill from the slight breeze in the air. You shivered again and started walking on through the clear path in the trees. You see a thick branch that has been broken into three pieces and several smaller pieces and step over it.

 

You eventually came across a bridge with bars by it that were made to far apart to keep anyone out. You walked over it and continued walking. You walked up to  a shack sort of thing, next to it a lamp. You look around it and find it’s filled with condiment bottles, some full, some empty. You shrug and continue walking. You make it to another area with two ways to go, up and straight. There’s also a box and another star thing, the same as the one you touched outside of Toriel’s place. 

 

You touch this one and a screen pops up which reads ‘The little shop like place fills you with determination’ before being replaced with ‘_____, LV 1, 8:55, Ruins - Home, Save, Return’ you press your hand on the save button and the white text goes yellow, replacing your 8:55 with a 23:05, the Ruins - Home with a Snowdin - Box Road and text at the bottom which read File Saved instead of Save and Return.

 

You walked over to the box, opening it. It was empty, so you continued on your way, heading straight instead of up, following the path in the snow. You walk up to a poorly made shop like building, like the one you saw before. You walk up and read the text on it; ‘YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER… I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)’ is what it read.

 

You chuckle a little and continue walking, coming across another sentry station. There’s a sign close to it so you read it, ‘Absolutely NO MOVING’ it reads and you look over at the sentry station. 

 

You walk over peering inside, but see no one there so you continue. You look down and see some burnt dog treats as you walk, questioning what this world you’ve fallen into could hold.

 

The next area you walk into is covered mostly in ice, with a sign in the center. You decide to take the chance and try sliding over to the sign to read it, knowing that they could help you. You fall almost immediately. 

 

When you finally get close enough to read, sliding on your back and pushing with your feet, it says ‘North: Ice, South: Ice, West: Ice, East: Snowdin Town (... and ice)’. You nod and head off East, wanting to make it to a town and at least see someone else. You were tired of being lonely, but you still knew that they might try to attack you, or at least you remember Toriel saying they would try to.

 

You sigh, knowing that at some point you will have to fight anyways, so you decide to head to town.

 

Through the rest of your trip to Snowdin you come across many puzzles, and a few less puzzly “puzzles” such as a crossword and some pasta stuck to a table. You walk through them all looking at how to solve them as you do, in case you ever need to, but also for something to do while you’re alone in this quiet place. 

 

You reach a long, wooden bridge and you cross it, seeing what you’re pretty sure is Snowdin just beyond it. You walk over to it and read the banner “WELCOME TO SNOWDIN” in blue and red lettering with lights strung around the posts holding it in place. You look around and can see a shop, inn, another star, the box again, a few monsters who seem not to have noticed you yet, and a tree along with a few houses here and there.

 

The tree is a pine tree, decorated like a Christmas tree and it has presents underneath it with a few monster around it. Everyone here seemed cheerful as you began walking through the town, no one noticing you’re human, you guessed. You passed a restaurant, which was named Grillby’s, and a bit further than that, a library, which was labeled librarby. You laughed a bit as you passed it.

 

You eventually came across a wooden house with lights strung about it. One of it’s mailboxes was full, the other seemed empty. There was a lighter wooden shed by it and you stopped to look at the house. It was quite pretty.

 

That was when you looked forward again and see a tall skeleton, who was wearing a orange scarf and boots as well as blue shorts? And a white shirt like thing. Walking towards you, following close behind was a human you remembered. You gasped and took a few steps forward as the human child, who was wearing a familiar blue and purple sweater, looked at you in shock and you ran up to them, hugging them when you made it. 

 

“Frisk! I was so worried about you!” You said, pulling them close. 

 

They took a second before slowly hugging you back, though it didn’t feel right.

 

When you broke the hug, hands on their shoulders still, you looked at them. The look on their face was pure confusion and surprize, but they were trying to mask it with a big, sloppy grin. You pulled them in close again and you felt them tense. You could tell something was up, they only acted like this when they had been surprised unexpectedly or had something to hide.

 

Thinking back to your nightmare, you looked at them as they buried their face in your shoulder, before looking at the skeleton they were with and something in your mind clicked. You stood up, picking up Frisk with you, tears starting to form in your eyes as you looked down from the skeleton, who was looking quite confused.

 

You remembered a dream, one that for some reason you had thought you’d had earlier the night before you found out Frisk was missing and hugged Frisk closer. The dream was bits and pieces of the same dream, well, kinda, each time it was you after Frisk had disappeared. One time you were out on the mountain when you heard a large cracking sound, so you went and hid. You saw Frisk and several other monsters come out of a cave by where you were, but you were too afraid to approach them. You sat there and heard everything, including Frisk saying they had nowhere to go and agreed to stay with Toriel.

 

Your head was spinning and you realized Frisk was trying to get out of the hug. You set them down gently and wiped the tears from your face as they smile up at you.

 

You look over at the skeleton as you sniffle and Frisk grabs your hand, “This is my sister, ____,” they say to the skeleton, “____, this is Papyrus” they say, looking at you, smiling widely, though you could see they were only trying to hide their confusion.

 

“N-nice to meet you Pa-Papyrus,” you say as you smile at him. He seems to be a friend of Frisks, so you wanted to try and be nice. You squeezed Frisk’s hand.

 

“WHY, HELLO THERE, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOPE THAT WE CAN BECOME AS GOOD OF FRIENDS AS ME AND YOUR SISTER HAVE,” Papyrus practically yells. You wince at how loud it was, but quickly resumed smiling.

 

They explained that Papyrus and Frisk had a date they wanted to attend and Frisk said that they wanted you to come with them. Papyrus then lead you two around town, only to bring you back to his house. You laughed a bit as Frisk dragged you inside the house after him. The inside of the house was nice. They had reddish walls, a green couch, a table with a rock on a plate and covered in sprinkles. The floors has a purple and blue zig zag carpet on them ‘ _ matches Frisk’s sweater’ _ you thought to yourself. There was a tv with a sock next to it that was covered in sticky notes. There was an upstairs with two doors and a kitchen with red and orange tiled floors, a tall sink, and other normal kitchen necessities. 

 

Frisk let go of your hand and you sat down on the couch and watched them run about, looking around. They walked into the kitchen and Papyrus followed them. They looked at the trash can and, Papyrus said, “THAT’S THE TRASH CAN. FEEL FREE TO VISIT IT ANY TIME.”

Frisk then walked over to the large sink, “IMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK. NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOKSY!”

 

Frisk opens the large sink’s cabinet to reveal a dog gnawing on a bone, “WHAT?!” Papyrus nearly screamed as he saw the dog chewing on his bones under the sink, or, well, bone, “CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!” He says as the dog runs out of the cabinet and Frisk chases it, but it manages to get out the door before anyone can stop it.

 

“CURSES!” Papyrus says as the dog gets away. Up in the second floor, the door furthest from the staircase opens and another skeleton pokes his head out with a trombone and plays wa wa waaaa at Papyrus’ failure before looking at you, shocked, then down to Frisk, who shrugs, then back to you before disappearing back into his room.

 

“SANS!” Papyrus yells at his brother, “STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!”

 

You stopped paying attention after that, thinking about how both the skeletons, Toriel, and Frisk had all been in your dream. Something was off here, and it seemed Frisk knew what it was. 

 

Before long you saw Frisk walk into the first door up the staircase, followed by Papyrus. You sighed, wanting to talk with them, but not wanting to seem crazy. That’s when you looked up again and saw that Sans was standing by his door, looking at you skeptically. You looked up at him, confused as he began walking towards you.

 

He walked down the stairs and sat next to you and spoke, his voice was lower and quieter than Papyrus’ voice, thank god, “Hey buddy, what’s your name?” He asked, looking at you out of the corner of his, eye? The white pinpricks were small and a bit dim.

 

You can feel goosebumps rising on your skin as he stares at you. You tug on the collar of your jacket, “_-____,” you stutter out, looking away from him.

 

“The names Sans, Sans the Skeleton,” he said, turning to you and holding out his hand.

 

But you never got to shake his hand before you sat upright in your bed, a feeling of deja vu like before. Like every time after you have one of your nightmares, only this time was different.

 

This time you knew that wasn’t a dream.

 

Because this time, you remembered everything, not just a few important bits here and there, not just a few faces. All of it.

 

This time you knew where to go and how to go through it.

 

This time you knew where to find Frisk.

  
And you wouldn’t waste a second of your time jumping up and running to Frisk’s empty bedroom, searching for your phone, or wandering around the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRISK HAS BEEN LE BUTT. ENJOY WAITING TWO DAYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
> *realizes I have to write about the ruins again* ;-; DON'T EXPECT DETAIL THROUGH THE RUINS. *Realizes they are terrible with skeleton puns* I am writing my own demise.  
> Also I should have the next chapter up sometime early Saturday, like, early early. Got a B-Day party and Sleepover that day so I'll post whatever I have done before I leave\  
> ‘The little shop like place fills you with determination’ I didn't know what to write there. I also didn't know how to describe Papy. I am good at makeing stories of my own with my own characters, not with other characters...  
> ALSO FEEL FREE TO COMMENT! LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! TELL ME IF SOMETHINGS OFF! I'M LONELY


	3. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way back to the ruins, faster this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG It's 10:01 and I'm still have nothing new...   
> I am a terrible person...  
> I am sorry!  
> I will write for as long as I can until I have to do my chores and go to a birthday party (In which I shall try to bring my laptop to write after it's over to keep me busy until we decide to watch Netflix)  
> THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LEARN THE USERNAME AND PASSWORD TO MY MOMS NETFLIX ACCOUNT. I BINGE WATCH SUPERNATURAL AND FORGET MY RESPONSIBILITIES AS AN AUTHOR   
> Also, I would like to thank you all who have been supporting me, that is why I've been working real hard(when I'm not watching Netflix). And thank you to everyone who even reads my fic, it means a lot to me <3

You ran down the swirling staircase to your front door and grabbed your jacket, the familiar deja vu feeling hung low in your gut as you ran out the door, heading straight for Mt. Ebott. You ran through the street as you put on your jacket, hoping that that wasn’t all a dream. You reached the mountain, a cramp paining your side, but you continued, knowing if you stopped for too long Frisk would make it far away again.

 

You remembered Toriel saying they had just left the Ruins, and took into account how slow you were with the puzzles and how you had fallen asleep as soon as you had reached Toriel’s house. You ran into the cave and found the pit you had fallen in. This time you watched where your feet went as you stepped over the vines as you got closer.

 

You watched as one of the vines still hooked around your foot, seeming to raise up to meet it.

 

You watched as you fell towards the pit.

 

You watched as the ground below grew closer and closer, the yellow flowers still there to break your fall.

 

You watch as you hit the ground and your vision goes black as you go unconscious.

\-------------------------------------------

You woke up and your head hurt.  _ Must have fallen differently this time  _ you think to yourself as you pull yourself up. Once again you remove your jacket and begin walking through the same areas you remembered, complementing froggits, consoling whimsuns,. Pushing the little stars as you did and ‘saving’ whatever it is you were doing.

 

You still didn’t understand the whole concept of those, but you had fun learning what places were where and how long you had been down there. Those screens reminded you of a video game so you felt as though they might be important, but you were still unsure. As you looked at them you realized your time had reset when you saved. You figured that had something to do with time seeming to turn back.

 

You had finally made it to Toriel’s house. You saved outside of her house, like last time, and smelled the familiar aroma of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. You knocked on the door and waited, but nobody came.

 

You opened Toriel’s door and walked inside, seeing no one yet. You walked over to the bedroom and peered inside to see the bed in a bit of a mess, but no one was in it currently. You wandered around the house and, after finding no one, started walking down the cold staircase, putting your jacket on once again.

 

You heard something coming from the end of the hallways and turned the corner, seeing Frisk hugging Toriel, or the other way around, you really didn’t know.

 

You began walking down that hallway towards Frisk when Toriel saw you, and you pushed a finger to you lips telling her to be quiet. When she let go of Frisk you saw them turn to look at you, and Frisk looked at you, even more shock and confusion in their face than before.

 

“Oh, do you know her, my child?” Toriel asked Frisk, who just nodded.

 

“I’m their older sister. I came down here looking for them to help them and make sure they were safe,” you said, kneeling down to hug Frisk as Toriel looked from you to Frisk.

 

“I will feel much better knowing they have someone there with them, thank you, my child,” Toriel said as she began to walk away, leaving you alone with Frisk, who still looked confused, before panicked as you opened the next door.

 

The next room was almost the same as you remembered it, but the grassy spot at the end of the hallway had a golden flower with a face on it. You looked at Frisk, who began walking into the room, looking nervous as you followed them. The golden flower opened it’s mouth to say something, looked at you, smiled, and then disappeared into the ground.

 

“Frisk, did you that flower?” You asked them, and they nodded, but said nothing as you opened the next door, glad they had grabbed their sweater to keep them warm as you both trudged out into the snow.

 

“How did you know where I was?” Frisk asked as you too walked down the path in the trees.

 

“I, uh, I guess I just got the feeling you were in Mt. Ebott when I saw your book opened to the story of the monsters who lived here, so I ran here and found the cave with the glowing spot and tripped over a vine and fell in,” you said, trying to stay calm as you tried not to mention your nightmares that seemed to have plagued you for a long time, even though it only felt like one night.

 

You were beginning to understand, or at least you though so, the time reset. You figured that might be the cause of your nightmares, but you didn’t know why you could never remember all of the events of any except for last time.

 

As you both walked along you heard a large SNAP come from behind you and you spun around to see the large branch that you passed over not to long ago broken into three pieces. You remembered it like that last time you came through and shuddered, looking ahead to see Frisk at almost at the wooden bridge.

 

You began to run after them when you heard someone walking, looking to the side you saw a shadowed figure and you shrieked, jumping to the side and into the snow as it disappeared. Frisk looked back at you and saw you sitting in the cold snow and ran over to you, helping you up.

 

That’s when you decided to ask them about here, “Frisk, do you, well, remember anything around here? Like get a strange deja vu feeling?”

 

You see them tense up as you reach the bridge, but before they can answer you hear a crunching sound of footsteps behind you and you freeze. Looking back you can see it’s the same figure from before as they walk slowly closer.

  
One of your hands reaches over and rests on Frisk’s shoulder, pulling them closer to you as you turn around slowly, but they seem to be unable to look anywhere but forward. The shadow keeps creeping forward before finally speaking, “Humans. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” They say slowly, “Turn around and shake my hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I literally write the end notes as I write the story. I bring up my favorite parts of the story in these end notes.  
> ALSO, Here's my Tumblr : http://norapretzel.tumblr.com/  
> I am a really lonely person, plz talk to meh ;-;.  
> Oh no, spooky vines oOooOoOoOoooOOooOoooOOOo  
> "Video game, hmmm, I should save my progress, who knows what this could do?" Your logic  
> But nobody came. NOTICE HOW CLOSE I'M STAYING TO THE GAME. I CAN'T WRITE THINGS THAT I CAN'T ENTIRELY CONTROL (Lies I never control any of my stories anyways)  
> Got to Frisk faster this time, nice job.  
> Flowey, he know's somethings up.  
> Oh god, I don't know how to explain this to frisk xD  
> SPOOKY SANS BOO  
> Oh god, Frisk knows you know they know  
> Turn around and shake my hand.  
> ALRIGHT, SEE YA'LL LATER


	4. Time for someone to explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overall Summary: You've fallen down a hole in a cave looking for your younger sibling Frisk after some pretty bad Deja Vu and a terrible nightmare and find she's with Papyrus and Sans in Snowdin before you wake up yet again, this time certain it's not a dream.
> 
> Today's Chapter: You know somethings up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my Tumblr! I give updates of what will be posted when on there!  
> http://norapretzel.tumblr.com/  
> Also I am so lost on what to write xD...  
> Wait a minute, my stories write themselves, I'm fine  
> Wait a minute, this story has a plot that I have to push, darn I'm not fine anymore  
> WISH ME THE BESTEST OF LUCK ON FIGURING OUT HOW TO MAKE SANS LOVE YOU

Frisk pulled away from you and shook the shadowy figure’s hand before you could stop them. When Frisk grabbed their hand it made the sound of a balloon deflating and he laughed a bit, the shadow around him vanishing to reveal Sans.

 

He looked from Frisk to you, seeming to almost say something but stopping himself, his pupils shrinking for a moment before returning to their original size. You’ve always been good at reading people, but now, it was hard to tell. He didn’t exactly have a face, well, he did, but it had no flesh on it, but even with no meat you could still see he didn’t trust you or Frisk. It was just in his eyes when he looked at you and Frisk.

 

While his pupils changed his smile remained the same as you placed your hand on Frisk’s shoulder protectively and pulled them closer to you. They jumped when you did and you looked down to see them calm down. You must have looked hurt because Frisk looked up at you and tried smiling the way they always did to make you feel better.

 

You smiled back at them before looking to the skeleton in front of you who had his hands in his blue hoodie, “I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton,” he said, looking forward, somewhat lost in thought before he looked at Frisk and pushed you behind a tree, Frisk following you behind the trunk of a big one and putting a finger up to their mouth as they looked out to silence you and grabbed your hand looking at you with the pleading eyes that make you sigh in defeat and stay still.

 

They smile and look forward again and you can see a familiar skeleton walking towards Sans, “BROTHER! WHY AREN’T YOU AT YOUR SENTRY STATION? YOU LAZY BONES. IT’S BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RE-CALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!”

 

“What are you talking about, I’ve gotten a ton of work done today,” Sans lazily said back to Papyrus before his smile seemed to grow wider, “A Skele-ton,” he said, shrugging and winking towards you and Frisk as you held back a groan as you looked at Frisk, who was snickering.

 

Papyrus groaned, “NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS, BROTHER! WE MUST BE READY FOR WHEN A HUMAN SHOWS UP! WHY DO YOU THINK I’VE BEEN SPENDING ALL THIS TIME WORKING ON MY PUZZLES?”

 

Frisk’s grin grows wider as they hide with you behind the tree as Sans begins his next sentence, “sounds like you’re really working yourself,” he pauses and you know what’s coming next, “down to the bone,” he turns and winks at you and Frisk again.

 

“WELL I THINK THAT FOR YOUR WORK, YOU SHOULD PUT SOME MORE BACKBONE INTO IT,” you stifled another groan as Papyrus smiled proudly before laughing NYEH HEH HEH HEH and turning and walking away, another HEH escaping him as he did.

  
Once he was out of sight Frisk pulled you out from behind the tree before you sighed, “what’s going on here,” you said, looking from Frisk, who looked surprised, to Sans, whom you couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hia again, dun forget le tumblr  
> http://norapretzel.tumblr.com/  
> I HAVE BROKEN MY LINK TO BEING EXACTLY LIKE UNDERTALE! THX SANS FOR HAVE KNOWLEDGE!  
> Papy has returned!  
> For some reason Re-calibrated is spelled that way. I didn't know it was spelled that way.   
> I refuse to look up anything anymore. Different scenarios different responses.  
> Still found a way to include all the terrible puns, just for you guys! IT's NoT liKe yoU cOUld HATE HIS PUNS rIghT?  
> Short Chapter, Ik, but I wanted to get SOMETHING out today


	5. back to Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overall Summary: You've fallen down a hole in a cave looking for your younger sibling Frisk after some pretty bad Deja Vu and a terrible nightmare and find she's with Papyrus and Sans in Snowdin before you wake up yet again, this time certain it's not a dream. You know somethings up.
> 
> Today's Chapter: Making your way back to Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE TALK TO ME AND GIMME IDEAS WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS   
> norapretzel.tumblr.com  
> Sorry for not updating in a long time, like, really REALLY sorry. Schools been getting to me, but I'm working on it.  
> Also me and my friends have an Undertale roleplay that involves everyone falling into the hole. We need people so if ya want to join us (you can be AU characters as well) just ask if you could join as a certain character and I'll tell ya if it's taken yet or not!  
> I am Normal Alphys, and we have a normal Mettaton and Sans already as well, possibly a Frisk, 4 year old Frisk, and Chara as well if they return. AND READ THE RULES AS WELL

(Don't forget to read the NOTES FOR INFO AND STUFF!)  
“You both know something’s up, I can tell,” you say to Frisk and Sans, “Frisk looks surprised whenever they see me, and you two look at each other in a way that just yells ‘what’s going on?’.”

You watch Frisk and Sans glance at each other and when Frisk looks back at you you can tell they’re trying to decide what to say. You sigh and start walking over the bridge. You can hear Frisk and Sans start walking behind you, Frisk walking faster than you and getting ahead of you. They stop right in front of you, looking at you and you stop.

“How much do you remember? About this place, I mean,” they say and you look away for a moment before looking back at them.

You sigh and point over towards the first sentry station, “that place is filled with condiments, beyond that there’s a box and a star like thing that says Save and Return. Then there’s another sentry station with text on it. I remember a lot more than that as well,” you say, looking back down at Frisk.

Frisk looked over at Sans and you turned and continued walking, trying to make sense of what was happening before you. Were you going crazy? Monsters and what seemed like time travel. Yeah, you were definitely going crazy. Nightmares and anxiety were getting to you.

You heard Frisk run up to you, and when you looked back Sans was nowhere to be found, “where did he go?” you asked Frisk, who pointed forward.

“He went up ahead,” they say as you look from behind you to back forward.

“But ho-.”

“Shortcuts,” they say before you have time to ask, “he has a lot of shortcuts,” they explain as they begin to walk ahead.

You sigh and follow them.

The two of you made your way through several of Papyrus’ puzzles, meeting up with Papyrus and Sans every now and then. You and Frisk took turns solving the puzzles, though they could solve them faster than you. You eventually let all of the confusion drop and just overall had a good time solving the puzzles with your younger sibling.

They used the star things a lot, but you didn’t ask about them. You would look at them, but you decided not to use the save stuff, you didn’t know much about it. You were never close enough to see the screen that Frisk had, they only used the save stars if they thought you weren’t looking.

By the time you had reached Snowdin you were getting really tired. Last time through here you had slept at Toriel’s house and you were still tired when you reached the skeleton brother’s house, and you didn’t need to solve all the puzzles or fight the monsters along the way either. 

You still weren’t used to fighting them, but Frisk seemed to know what they were doing, so you let them take care of the monsters. They never killed a single one, didn’t even hurt them, even when they were hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT AN IDEA FOR NEXT CHAPTER, BUT IT WON'T FILL THE ENTIRE CHAPTER  
> Also once again my tumblr and tell me if ya wanna join le rp!  
> norapretzel.tumblr.com


	6. The day of Snas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit into what Sans thinks of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more fan fic chapters. I'll be updating at least once a week for a couple of months, I promise (if I don't YELL AT ME PLEASE THAT'S WHAT GETS ME GOING WHEN SOMEONE YELLS AT ME FOR MY LAZINESS)  
> Also here's my tumblr: http://norapretzel.tumblr.com/  
> And keep watch for my second fan fic which I'll be making soon

*~Sans POV~*  
How? Sans wonders as the reset is happening How is she down here?. This was new, which didn’t happen these days. Sans was very confused, and the reset wasn’t helping. Frisk never resets this early, so right off the bat he didn’t like you.

You seemed pretty calm for being down here for the first time, you also seemed to have a lot on your mind. He didn’t trust you.

Once Sans woke up again after the reset he and Papyrus did their normal routines, like usual, but the entire time he couldn’t stop thinking of you. Where had he seen you before, and how, how were you here? He’s only ever seen Frisk act differently from everyone else after time resets.

He was walking down to go meet Frisk now, like every other day he was down here. He watched you two come out of the door. He froze. You were here again, and you were earlier than last time. He decided to test something.

He did everything he would usually do, and watched you stop when he stepped on the branch. This gave him confirmation that you hadn’t been down here before with Frisk.

He watched as you saw him, and jumped, screaming, and he moved immediately. 

He continued to watch you as you asked Frisk something, but he wasn’t close enough to hear it, but he did see Frisk tense up, so he decided to do the same thing he did every time Frisk got close to the bridge, and this time he would be able to scare someone with it.

He watches you as you pull Frisk closer to you, but you don’t move much other than that.

“humans,” he says when he’s close enough. He sees you tense up, most likely in fear, “don’t you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.”

He saw Frisk pull away from you and you glance down at them as they shook his hand. He also saw that as soon as you caught site who he was, you relaxed. You probably hadn’t even noticed you were tense. He was going to say what he normally said, but as soon as he saw that you remembered him he lost his words.

He glanced down at Frisk and then looked back up to you. He still didn’t trust you. You seemed to be trying to figure something out last time he met you, but now? Now you looked as though you knew a lot more.

He still didn’t know where her knew you from, where he’d seen you before. With all the resets time kind of mashed together for him, he forgot some stuff here and there. He felt as though you were something he’d forgotten. He had to remember, or it would drive him mad. 

think. this is frisk’s sister. where do you remember her from? He thought to himself.

“i’m sans. sans the skeleton,” he finally muttered as he thought. He then realized what he was supposed to do, he was supposed to lead Frisk behind the- wait, you were here. He pushed you both behind a tree as he heard his brother approach.

They went through the usual routine, or at least, as usual as he could get it. As soon as his brother was gone he watched as Frisk pulled you out from behind the tree. The look on your face was filled with confusion.

“What’s going on here,” you said.

so she does remember everything, then, or at least enough to know what’s what down here.

“You both know something’s up, I can tell,” you say as Sans realizes just how much you knew, “Frisk looks surprised whenever they see me, and you two look at each other in a way that just yells ‘what’s going on?’ as soon as I show up.”

Sans looks at Frisk, he could tell that they were trying to decide how to respond to that, he didn’t exactly know either. He watched as you turned and walked away across the bridge and saw Frisk trail after you.

Frisk walked ahead of you and stopped and Sans didn’t hear what they muttered to you, he stayed back a bit, but as soon as he was close enough to hear you you were listing off what came next. Frisk looked at him and he shrugged as you continued walking.

“so, kiddo, what should we do?” Sans said as Frisk stayed behind a second to speak with him, brushing their hair out of their face.

They just shook their head and shrugged as they went to go catch up to their sister.

He walked off into the forest to take one of his ‘shortcuts’ and honestly, he just needed to think. He watched you guys, as usual, to make sure he knew what Frisk would do this time around. With you around they wouldn’t even hurt a monster, they seemed to be enjoying themself as you both solved the puzzles that they used to try and get past as fast as possible.

Maybe you we’ren’t so bad after all. With you around Frisk was like how they were the first time they fell down here, he remembered that timeline well. Lately Frisk had been experimenting with certain things he wished they wouldn’t. In one of the past timelines they killed almost all the monsters, and he could see the look on their face of regret, which is why he let them go. He didn’t know if he could watch all that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will I patch up you and snas' relationship now? Stay tuned to find out, or maybe leave suggestions on how. Please.


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overall Summary: You've fallen down a hole in a cave looking for your younger sibling Frisk after some pretty bad Deja Vu and a terrible nightmare and find she's with Papyrus and Sans in Snowdin before you wake up yet again, this time certain it's not a dream. You know somethings up. You've made your way back to snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, don't forget to check out my tumblr for updates n shtuff! Also I'm making a giant fan fic list on there for those of you who need more sans/reader fan fics to read! norapretzel.tumblr.com  
> (I still don't know how to link shtuff I'm sorry)

You walk past the Snowdin sign, all covered in the lights that gave a cheery aspect as you wander through the familiar landscape. The snow was falling softly, just like you remembered and you’re jacket kept you cozy as Frisk dragged you towards the shop.

You stayed outside while they ran inside and took in the sights and sounds of the town, or, well, what you could from just outside the shop doors as you waited for Frisk. You sat there, alone to your thoughts, and for once you wondered why Frisk decided to leave. You wondered what they knew about all this time stuff you had no understanding of. You wondered why only Frisk and Sans seemed to know. You thought about whatever you were doing when you ‘saved’. You really had no answers down here, and you were determined to have some of them answered.

It wasn’t too terribly long before Frisk returned holding a few… cinnamon bunnies? That was just too cute. They handed you the two they were holding and told you to save them for later.

“Frisk,” you asked them, glancing their way as they winced like a hurt puppy, “why did you leave?”

They looked at their feet as they played with their thumbs, clearly thinking of an excuse. They opened their mouth to reply, but you cut them off.

“The truth.”

Their mouth closed as they continued to look down. You knew it was a lost cause, but it didn’t hurt to try. And, hell, you thought about standing here until they broke and told you, but you honestly didn’t want to know the answer. It tore you up inside, the fact that they left you, that you remembered them saying they had nowhere to go and staying with that goat lady, it hurt. 

You sighed, “I don’t remember much, to be honest,” you begin as they look up at you, surprise written on their face, “but I remember some. Did I do something wrong? I can’t remember every time you’ve run away, but I know it’s been a lot. And I know you’ve never come back, even after you returned to the surface, at least not that I can remember,” they look up at you, pained as you look towards the other side of town by the skeleton brother’s house, “you never even told them about me, did you? Did, do I not exist to you? I’ve cared for you since… ya know, and this is how I get repaid? By you leaving to go live with Toriel and forgetting me? I don’t ever remember you even saying goodbye, even coming over at all.”

When you looked back down Frisk was crying, “I did love you, I do, it’s just I- Mom and Dad- everything just,” they had tears streaming down their face and you leaned down and hugged them, picking them up as they began to cry into your hair. You started rubbing their back and heading off towards the skeleton brother’s house.

As you got closer Frisk squirmed out of your grasp and began walking past the house, and you followed them, realizing they knew better than you. That was what you thought until the snow got thicker to where you could barely see Frisk through it.

“Frisk?” you asked and they turned back to look at you, giving a reassuring smile before continuing, grabbing your hand and pulling you with until they stopped completely still, looking ahead to a figure you couldn’t really see.

As soon as he spoke you knew who he was, Papyrus was standing in your way. And he was challenging you and Frisk to fight him so he could ‘capture’ you. This little cinnamon roll was going to fight you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, I know. Don't forget to check out my tumblr for updates n shut: norapretzel.tumblr.com. Thatnks for reading, and have a good day ^-^


	8. A/N

Heyo guys, I'll post the next chapter within the next 1-5 days (depends on when I have the time). I was on vacation for the past 7 days so I haven't had time to finish the next chapter yet, but it'll be done soon! Also I made a ko-fi (it's in the notes below), so feel free to donate a few dollars, it helps! But other than that I hope you're all having a fantastic day, and if not then I hope it gets better! I'ma go work on the chapter now, cya later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me buy shtuff (it's my ko-fi)


	9. Authors note

Heyo. So, this fic is mostly dead if you couldn't tell. School and stress have left me a mess and I use my free time to generally relax or try to get a few other things started. I actually have another sans/reader in the works that's 10 times better than this one, with me actually editing and rewriting stuff I don't like out. So yeah. On top of that I have a few other things I'm trying to start, such as a bitty fic (because those are awesome). I'll try to get back into this fic asap, but school is, as I have stated, stressful, and writing takes a long time for me these days because I'm starting to get into the habit of writing editing and rewriting before I even have someone beta read it so, it will probably be a while. Until then, hope you all can wait as I try to keep myself as stress free as possible so my body doesn't shut down for a week like the last time I was feeling this stressed. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> norapretzel.tumblr.com  
> Check it out for updates on the story! Also feel free to chat with me, I'm always welcoming to chat with others!


End file.
